The Cookie Story
by Miss Freeze
Summary: When Jennifer makes cookies, she gets a little over protective. Readers of my other stories will enjoy this tale.


Shout outs for the Timothy fic: Freckles91: You're so sweet! Sorry it ended so soon. I'm going to put up a few little in-between fics before I put up the next sequel. Ok? I got this idea from life, just like the X-Men being chased by mechanical leopards. The recipe Jennifer uses is actually my recipe. If you want, I can PM you the full recipe. Cool? On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, but Jennifer Timothy, and the recipe for Burnt Cookies are all mine. Mwuahahahahahaha!  
  
Get Your Hands Out Of That Batter!  
  
Jennifer Freeze was grabbing ingredients out of the fridge when Kitty Pryde walked in.  
  
"Hi Jenny!" Kitty greeted her cheerfully. "Like, what are you doing?"  
  
"My name is 'Jennifer' not 'Jenny' and I am making some Burnt Cookies," Jennifer replied as she took four eggs from the fridge and set them on the counter.  
  
"Like, ew!" Kitty squealed. "Burnt cookies!"  
  
"Hey, that's what you make all the time," Evan Daniels joked as he strode into the kitchen, looking for some lunch.  
  
"They're not really burnt," Jennifer explained as she got out the mixer. "I just call them that because they're really dark. They're chocolate, chocolate chip cookies."  
  
"Sounds yummy!" Kurt Wagner beamed as he teleported into the room, perching on the chiar behind Jennifer.  
  
"Bug off fuzzy!" Jennifer snapped as the blue elf reached for her bag of chocolate chips.  
  
Kurt recoiled and watched as Jennifer creamed the butter and added a cup and a half of brown sugar.  
  
"Hi guys!" Jamie called as he walked into the room. "What are you guys doing?"  
  
"I'm making cookies," Jennifer replied as she added some white sugar.  
  
"I'm helping!" Kitty chirped.  
  
"Really?" Jennifer grumbled. "If you're really helping spread some parchment paper over two airbake pans."  
  
"Like, okay!" Kitty happily went about completing her task.  
  
Jennifer had just added a chocolate pudding mix to her batter, causing a fine brown dust to rise from the mixing bowl.  
  
"Eeew!" Jamie squealed as he stared at the brown lumpy batter. "That looks gross!"  
  
"If you don't like it then scram!" Jennifer told him. "And the rest of you too!" she added, whacking Kurt over the head with her rubber scraper as he tried to peek into the bowl.  
  
He glared at her and stormed out of the room, followed by a sad looking Jamie and a laughing Evan.  
  
"Why are you still here?" Jennifer snapped when Kitty didn't leave.  
  
"You're like, being such a jerk!" Kitty hollered before she stormed out of the room too.  
  
"Stupid twerps," Jennifer muttered as she added the eggs and scraped the sides of the bowl.  
  
"Hey! Watcha making?" Scott came in a little later, just as Jennifer was moving the first tray onto cooling rack.  
  
"Keep your paws off!" she warned, brandishing a metal flipper. Scott waited until her back was turned before lifting one of the gooey brown cookies off of the rack.  
  
"Twit!" Jennifer scowled as she rapped Scott across the knuckles with the warm flipper. "Get out!"  
  
Scott dropped his cookie and fled the scene.  
  
Logan came in a little later, just as Jennifer was mixing up a second batch.  
  
"Whatcha making?" Logan asked, trying to peer into the bowl.  
  
"Stay out!" Jennifer shrieked, smacking the man over the back of the head with a hot baking tray.  
  
Logan growled at her as he put a hand to his sizzling hair.  
  
"Stinking woman," he muttered as he strode out of the kitchen.  
  
But Jennifer was not going to be left alone just yet.  
  
As she was taking her umpteenth tray out of the oven, Bobby Drake came in to see what was up.  
  
"Hey good looking," he cooed into her ear as he hugged her from behind.  
  
Jennifer immediately stood up, causing the cookies to fall off the tray.  
  
"You jack ass!" she screamed at Bobby as she chased him out of the kitchen, trying to smack him with the hot tray.  
  
Not to long after, Amara and Jubilee came into the kitchen, chatting back and forth with each other.  
  
"What smells so good?" Amara asked, sniffing the air with her royal nose.  
  
"Stay back or you'll get hurt," Jennifer threatened as the two girls walked over to the freshly made cookies.  
  
"Just one?" Jubilee begged, reaching for a chip filled cookie.  
  
"Brats!" Jennifer howled, striking at them both with her flipper.  
  
The two girls fled with out looking back.  
  
"Man, it smells heavenly in here," Jean Grey commented as she strode into the kitchen just after Jubilee and Amara had left.  
  
"Touch them and you're dead!" Jennifer screamed chasing the older girl out of the kitchen before she could do anything.  
  
Roberto, Ray, Timothy, Sam, and Rahne had just finished up a game of tag outside on the grounds and were starving.  
  
"What are these?" Rahne asked as she picked up one of the cookies.  
  
"Go away!" Jennifer growled as she charged at the new recruits. They left without a word.  
  
Less than a minute later, Hank and Ororo came into the kitchen, talking about a chemical that lengthens the lives of houseplants.  
  
"What is that delicious smell?" Ororo asked, getting a whiff of the third batch of cookies.  
  
"Get out!" Jennifer demanded. Her order was carried out immediately.  
  
Jennifer collapsed into a chair after pulling out the last tray of her sixth batch.  
  
"I'm just about done," she sighed.  
  
Rogue calmly entered the kitchen and crossed the room to where the cookies were packed into tupperware containers. The others had dared her to try and take one of the cookies.  
  
"Why?" she had asked. "Just do it!" they had told her.  
  
She quietly lifted the lid to the largest container and took a small cookie out.  
  
"That was easy," she remarked as she made her way back out.  
  
"Thieving scoundrel!" Jennifer screamed. "Freeze!"  
  
She ran up to the frozen Goth and pried the cookie from her hands. She gently placed it back with the rest of the cookies, closing the lid quietly as if putting a child to sleep.  
  
"Stupid jerks," she muttered as she sat back down in her chair. She had just started to doze when a sound from the doorway brought her back to wakefulness. The professor was in the doorway, the entire Institute at his back.  
  
"Jennifer," he said coolly. "You have been behaving in a very unlady like manner. What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"  
  
"If you touch those cookies you're dead!"  
  
"No, that's not the correct answer. Why are you making these cookies? If you don't answer me I'll scan your mind and find out anyway."  
  
Jennifer glared at the other X-Men then took a breath and sighed.  
  
"I'm making them for a charity bake sale tomorrow and I didn't want them to get eaten before I got a chance to donate them," she replied, head bowed and looking somewhat repentive.  
  
"What is the charity for?" Scott asked.  
  
"For the Bayville orphanage," she mumbled.  
  
"Why didn't you say so in the first place!" Bobby exclaimed. "We wouldn't have eaten them if we'd known!"  
  
Jennifer looked up, her face streaming with tears.  
  
"We'll help you!" Jamie volunteered.  
  
"Yeah!" Kitty added.  
  
"You will?" Jennifer sniffed. "But I was a jerk to you."  
  
"That's what friends do," Kurt told her, wiping away her tears with his tail. "We forgive each other."  
  
Jennifer gave his fuzzy neck a squeeze.  
  
"I just need to make two more batches and pack them up to take to the bake sale," she told them, wiping her face and walking over to the cookies.  
  
And so the X-Men worked together and fixed up the cookies. Every single cookie was bought at the bake sale the next day and the proceeds went to the Bayville orphanage. Oh! And Jennifer made a special batch just for the X-Men.  
  
The End  
  
Just a little fic for fun. BTW, here's the recipe:  
  
Hello! You can make this recipe for regular chocolate chip cookies or for chocolate, chocolate chip. This is for a big batch so you might need an electric mixer, either that or a very strong spoon. A friend of mine said she broke her spoon while making these. And here it is!  
  
Aunt Kitty's Chocolate Chip Cookies  
  
4 1/2 cups flour 4 sticks butter, softened 1 cup quick oats (blend in blender) 3/4 cup sugar 1 tablespoon baking soda 1-1/2 cups brown sugar 1 teaspoon salt 1 (5.1 oz) package instant pudding mix, vanilla or chocolate 1/2 teaspoon cinnamon 2 teaspoons lemon juice  
  
4 teaspoons vanilla extract 4 cups chocolate chips 4 eggs  
  
Spread a sheet of parchment paper over two airbake pans. Combine flour, ground oats, baking soda, salt, and cinnamon in medium sized bowl, set aside. Cream butter and sugars with the pudding mix. Add lemon juice and vanilla extract. When this is mixed, add the eggs. Add flour mixture slowly, scraping the bowl constantly. After the flour mixture is added, stir in chips. Preheat oven to 375 degrees. Place cookies on sheet, about twelve, four rows of three. (I like to use the tablespoon size metal ice cream scoops for that) Bake cookies for 16 minutes, turning after the first 13 minutes. When the timer beeps, or does whatever timers do, take cookies out and put in the next tray. Let baked cookies cool on wire rack until slightly firm. Place in sealed container while still warm. Repeat process until all of the batter has been baked. Last step: Enjoy! Additional hints: You can use M&Ms or nuts instead of chips. Oh! And keep your spoon handy, if you have 'helpers' in the kitchen, they may try to swipe the batter! Good luck! If you have any problems with the recipe just e-mail me! 


End file.
